Sucesos Inesperados Unexpected Developments
by Florencia.jfb
Summary: Después de diferentes sucesos en el Departamento de Misterios, Harry recibe una noticia inesperada. Toda su vida está a punto de cambiar, y Lucius Malfoy recibe una segunda oportunidad para amar. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Sucesos Inesperados** _-Unexpected Developments- _

_**Autora:**_** slayerofdestiny**

_**Traductora:**_** Florpis**

_**A/N:**_** Bienvendidos a Sucesos Inesperados, la traducción (hecha con permiso) de Unexpected Developments, una maravillosa historia escrita por slayerofdestiny. Voy a estar realizando la traducción de todas las historias de Harry Potter que slayerofdestiny esté escribiendo, así que, no duden en darse una vuelta por mi perfil si están interesados.**

_**Advertencias:**_** Esta historia es Lucius/Harry, es SLASH, una relación homosexual. Si no te gusta o te ofende, por favor, no continúes. Todas las historias que voy a traducir, al menos por ahora, son SLASH, así que, están avisados.**

**Dicho todo esto, adelante con la historia!**

**Capítulo Uno**

Harry gruñó masajeándose las sienes, tratando de evitar el dolor de una creciente migraña. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer. El lo había sabido la misma noche siguiente; había sentido el cambio tanto en su cuerpo como en su magia. El ya lo había sabido sin necesidad de que nadie se lo diga, pero igual, por las dudas, tenía que confirmarlo.

Todavía no podía creer que había podido escaparse de la Orden ya que lo estaban vigilando constantemente; y prácticamente no podía ni estornudar sin que la Orden se enterara. Pero él había estado observándolos también a ellos, prestando atención a los momentos en los que hacían cambio de guardia, y allí encontró la perfecta oportunidad para escaparse. Aprovechando el conocimiento que tenía del vecindario y el hecho de que Mundungus le estaba vendiendo a Fred mercadería para los nuevos productos de los mellizos, consiguió escaparse por la parte trasera de la casa y corrió hasta alejarse de la casa de sus tíos; y utilizando el dinero que les había sacado a ellos, se subió a un micro, y luego un tren para llegar hasta Londres.

Desde allí y de memoria llegó hasta el hospital San Mungo, y utilizando una capucha para cubrir su rostro, consiguió atenderse por un doctor y una enfermera que confirmaron sus sospechas.

"Señor Potter… me imagino que esto es una sorpresa" - le dijo la enfermera dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"Sólo un poco. Usted…Usted no le puede contar a nadie de esto, verdad?" -Harry le dijo desesperado, tratando de poner en orden los pensamientos de su cabeza.

"No, nosotros no le podemos decir a nadie, estamos obligados por nuestra magia a no revelar la información de nuestros pacientes, ni a la prensa, ni a nadie", el doctor le aseguró. Suspirando, Harry se tapó la cara con sus manos pensando lo que le habían dicho. "Señor Potter, ¿usted desea abortar el embarazo?

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente para mirar horrorizado al doctor, quien levantó las manos en actitu de rendición.

"Está bien, pero considerando su reacción inicial tenía que asegurarme. Ok, señor Potter, ¿le gustaría que discutamos los detalles del embarazo?

"Yo… Sí, seguro, supongo que sería lo mejor", Harry le sonrió débilmente, sentándose sobre la cama y aceptando los folletos que la enfermera había convocado.

"Bueno, de acuerdo a mi hechizo, usted está embarazado de 10 semanas, lo que sería dos meses y medio. Debido a la concepción, tu magia formó una matriz mágica donde el bebé se desarrollará, y actuará exactamente en la misma forma en que lo haría la matriz de una mujer. Ahora, señor Potter, un embarazo masculino es un poco más … delicado que el embarazo de una mujer, por lo que deberá cuidarse mucho usted y al bebé. Le voy a dar un plan dietario que usted deberá seguir; y además deberá evitar todo el estrés posible. Otro tema. ¿Está sufriendo de náuseas durante las mañanas?"

"Si, bastante", Harry suspiró mientas hojeaba los folletos

"Bueno, puedo darte algo para eso, la poción te hará sentir mejor, pero no va a hacer que la náusea desaparezca completamente; de todas maneras, pronto se va a empezar a sentir mejor. Cuando entre en la semana 12 vamos a poder realizar una ecografía para ver el bebé y escuchar el latido de su corazón…"

"¿Voy a poder escucharle el latido?" Harry miró al doctor sintiendo una sacudida de excitación recorrer su cuerpo con la idea.

"Si, señor Potter, va a poder. Erm…lamento lapregunta, pero…¿El padre?" el doctor le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. "En los embarazos masculinos usted es referido como el portador, el otro el padre"

"Oh… Yo no creo que el padre… vaya a estar muy contento con la noticia", Harry dijo, nerviosamente mordiéndose el labio y suspirando

"Ah, señor Potter… yo lo lamento, pero… las leyes del mundo mágico indican que usted tiene que informar al otro padre del bebé, sea personalmente o a través de una carta", le contestó el doctor incómodamente. Harry palideció y masajeó la migraña que definitivamente había llegado para quedarse. "Bueno, señor Potter, me parece que esto fue todo por hoy. Si tiene alguna otra pregunta, por favor, no dude en venir y preguntarme. Aquí le entrego una lista de libros que le serán útiles, puede ordenarlos por medio de su lechuza en Flourish & Blotts o en Bundles, y ellos le asegurarán discreción. Le enviaré una lechuza cuando sea la fecha para su ecografía. Vaya y descanse, señor Potter, que es muy importante para usted y el bebé. Aquí tiene la dieta para seguir, y lo veré dentro de dos semanas". El doctor sonrió

"Gracias, doctor", Harry sonrió débilmente juntando sus cosas, y cubriéndose nuevamente con la capucha, salió del hospital.

_**Lucius/Harry -Lucius/Harry**_

Harry se encontraba sentado en la habitación del hotel donde se estaba alojando mientras leía un libro de la docena que había ordenado en Flourish & Blotts y en Bundles. Después de haber leído los primeros libros que había ordenado y con los cuales recibió un catálogo, decidió ordenar más libros y algunos otros elementos para intentar hacerse a la idea de que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era de verdad.

Tras haber dejado San Mungo, dudó antes de visitar el Callejón Diagón. En una breve parada por Gringotts, obtuvo el anillo que lo reconocía como Lord Potter, lo cual significaba que podría obtener acceso a sus ´bóvedas de seguridad desde cualquier negocio mágico-, y unas pocas palabras intercambiadas con el Duende que lo atendió, le habían dado la dirección de un confortable y discreto hotel en el Callejón Mathos, en las afueras del Diagon.

Decidió alojarse allí al notar que la recepcionista apenas parpadeó cuando le dio su nombre, y desde entonces había estado casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación con los libros que había comprado. Para comer, pedía el servicio a la habitación, ya que no quería mostrarse mucho en caso de que alguien lo viera, porque estaba seguro que la Orden ya estaba buscándolo.

Tres días después de la confirmación del embarazo, había pasado casi ocho horas tratando de escribir la carta que legalmente estaba obligado a enviar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos borradores había escrito, ya que no encontraba la forma de comunicarle al… padre la noticia. Había estado considerando la posibilidad de escribirle a otras personas y contarles lo que había pasado, pero el sabía cuál sería la respuesta general respecto a la continuación del embarazo: le dirían que no. Entonces las cartas que había empezado a escribir para Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, los gemelos e incluso Tonks habían quedado todas incompletas, a medida que se le ocurrían nuevas ideas de porqué no podía contarles a ellos.

Había estado siguiendo el plan alimentario que el doctor le había dado, la gente del hotel aún sin saber el porqué, habían estado dispuestos a cocinarle lo pedido. En el momento el se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sofá que tenía la habitación, mordisqueando unos palitos de pepino cocombro a los que humedecía en un helado de lima que estaba un poco derretido, mientras leía acerca del desarrollo de los bebés, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó el libro a un costado y tomó su varita…Nadie debería estar golpeando a su puerta ya que el no había pedido nada y nadie sabía que él se encontraba en esa habitación.

Pronto se dio cuenta que se había quedado paralizado por unos segundos debido a su pánico, y deseó que quien quiera estaba del otro lado de la puerta decidiera irse al no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de la habitación. Pero se escucharon unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta antes de que una voz conocida dijera:

"¡Potter! Potter se que estás ahí ¡Abre la puerta!" A pesar de ser conocida, la voz del otro lado de la puerta sonaba muy diferente a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, ese aire de superioridad no estaba, y el tono era ansioso y nervioso. Pensando para atrás, el no estaba seguro si fue la diferencia en la voz o sus instintos, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo detenidamente, ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta para ver a un hombre inusualmente despeinado que además tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Mmm…. Será mejor si entras", dijo Harry después de unos momentos en los que dos se miraron el uno al otro. Asintiendo, el hombre entró en la habitación y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá mientras Harry trababa la puerta. "¿Cómo me encontraste?" demandó Harry dándose vuelta y viendo como el libro que el había estado leyendo era levantado.

"El bebé, no importa cuán desarrollado esté, está conectado con mi magia; y como el padre yo solo me conecté con ella, y actuando como un hechizo para rastrear me trajo hasta aquí" fue la explicación que Harry recibió, la cuál había sido dada como si la respuesta era obvia. Harry realmente quería sentarse, pero el sofá que era para dos personas estaba ocupado y no tenía ganas de sentarse al lado del otro hombre en ese momento. "Me sorprendí, pensé que ibas a estar escondido en los cuarteles de la Orden, fue por pura chance que te busqué"

"Nadie más que el doctor que me vio sabe" suspiró Harry. "Si estás aquí para decirme que me deshaga del embarazo, te aviso que estás perdiendo tu tiempo porque yo…"

"¿Qué? Tú crees que yo te pediría… No, no es ese el motivo por el que estoy aquí"

"Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí, Lucius? Te lo he dicho, no tienes ninguna obligación ni conmigo ni con el bebé. Solamente te informé porque era lo la ley me obligaba a hacer, nada más" dijo Harry cautamente, preguntándose porque Lucius estaba aquí, aunque la reacción ante la idea de deshacerse del embarazo le daban esperanzas que, pese a lo que estaba diciendo, quizás no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

"¿Es ese tu deseo? ¿Qué yo no sea parte de la vida del bebe?" -preguntó Lucius, sus ojos grises brillando con enojo.

"Yo no sé cuál es tu deseo Lucius, no creo que nadie se encuentre exactamente en esta misma situación! Tengo 16 años, estoy embarazado sólo seis meses después de haberme enterado que los magos pueden quedar embarazados_; estoy escondido en la habitación de un hotel porque si los miembros de la Orden me ven me forzarán a matar a mi bebe; y si los Mortífagos me ven, voy a estar enfrente a Voldemort antes de que puedas decir "secuestro"! Estoy viviendo esto minuto a minuto, no estoy planeando!" Respondió Harry bruscamente antes de, y para su propio horror, sentir lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, cuando todo lo que estaba viviendo le hizo click en su cabeza. Lucius lo miró por un segundo, pero en seguida estaba en pie, guiando a Harry a sentarse, tomando su mano y sentándose en la pequeña mesa de café, de alguna manera luciendo elegante. "Yo creo que empezamos esto mal. Es entendible, pero aún está mal. Yo no vine a pedirte que te deshagas del bebe, sino porque yo quisiera ser parte de tu vida y la del bebe, y vine para preguntarte si me lo permitirías" Lucius habló suavemente, sus ojos buscando los de Harry casi desesperadamente.

"No mientas. El bebe, puedo entenderlo, pero yo no soy mas que una incubadora andante para ti ahora" Harry dijo sin ninguna fuerza, evitando que una pequeña esperanza crezca por las palabras y el toque de Lucius.

"¡Harry! Tu no eres una incubadora andante para mi! Tu sabes en que habitación estuvimos, tu escuchaste lo que ellos dijeron: "Que bueno que no te atrae Malfoy y que tú no lo atraes a el Harry, porque esa es la habitación del deseo". Yo lo investigué Harry, cualquier persona que entre allí actuará en base al deseo que sienta. De verdad vas a decirme que Yo no te deseo a ti? La magia no miente" Lucius sonrió débilmente.

"Tu eres un hombre casado" Harry remarcó, sorprendido cuando Lucius se rió.

"Sí, en un matrimonio arreglado, y con una mujer a la que toco lo menos que puedo por miedo de congelarme. Draco fue concebido en nuestra noche de bodas con la ayuda de pociones, y Narcissa y yo no hemos dormido en el mismo sector de la mansión desde aquel momento; aunque tampoco dormimos juntos aquella noche, ya que ella demandó otra habitación después que cumplimos con lo que debíamos hacer. Yo tengo la suficiente evidencia de sus amoríos para divorciarme de ella, no lo hice antes porque no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo"- Lucius admitió todo esto suavemente, y con muchas dudas extendió su brazo como para acariciar a Harry, sus ojos inquiriendo si podía hacerlo. Respirando profundamente, Harry tomó la mano de Lucius y la presionó sobre su propia mejilla, y cerró sus ojos deleitándose en el toque que había quedado en su mente desde aquella única vez que estuvieron juntos.

"¿Draco?"-preguntó Harry.

"El va a llegar a comprenderlo, en su momento, siempre quiso hermanos o hermanas, pero Narcissa no podía esperar a dar a luz y librarse de él, así que otro hijo no era una posibilidad"- Lucius hablaba enojado, pero su caricia seguía siendo suave, casi inconsciente sobre la mejilla de Harry"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, entonces?" Harry preguntó tentativamente.

"Bueno, creo que lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es sacarte a ti de esta habitación de hotel; mi hermano tiene una casa en Grecia… ¿Te gustaría ir allí?" Sin poder interpretar la expresión del rostro de Harry, Lucius siguió: "Si no quieres ir allí, hay otros lgares a los que podríamos ir… Creí que quizás quisieras ir a algún lugar donde haya privacidad, pero podemos…" Harry interrumpió a Lucius presionando un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar

"No es eso…es que nunca nadie me preguntó si yo **quería** hacer algo, generalmente me informan de la decisión tomada" Harry admitió. Lucius puso sus manos sobre su rostro, haciendo que Harry lo mire a los ojos

"Harry, yo no te voy a estar dando órdenes, somos pares en cualquier tipo de relación que tú quieras; y juntos tomaremos las decisiones pertinentes, a menos que yo realmente piense que es por tu seguridad" prometió Lucius. "Tu seguridad y la del bebé son mi preocupación número uno"

"Gracias. ¿Grecia, entonces? Nunca antes estuve fuera del país" dijo Harry pensativamente.

"Entonces definitivamente vamos a dejar el país. Mi hermano tiene una linda casa en Grecia, en una pequeña isla. Pero también tengo una casa en Italia y otra en Francia, y Narcissa no sabe nada acerca de ellas, por lo que también estaríamos seguros. Es tu decisión" explicó Lucius, volviéndose a sentar mientras hablaba. Harry se veía pensativo mientras empezaba a comer sus palitos de pepino cocombroo distraídamente. Siguiendo las recomendaciones del médico, había estado acostumbrando su cuerpo a la ingesta regular de alimentos, y recién había empezado cuando Lucius llamó a su puerta. "Veo que estás teniendo antojos" dijo Lucius divertido, distrayendo a Harry.

"¿Qué?", preguntó confuso

"No creo que lo que estás comiendo es una mezcla normal, a menos que lo sea en el mundo muggle?" Lucius sonrió haciendo que Harry se quede sin aire por la belleza de esa expresión.

"Mmm…sí, es un antojo, empezó ayer y el doctor me dijo que coma lo que quiera, ya que mi cuerpo me está diciendo lo que necesito. Oh… también me dijo que puedo hacerme una ecografía dentro de una semana para escuchar el bebé; si dejamos el país ¿va a haber algún problema?" Harry mordió su labio nerviosamente.

"Harry, te voy a conseguir un médico de los nuestros, el mejor que pueda encontrar, y él vendrá a vernos" se rió Lucius.

"No es necesario que hagas eso, yo puedo…."

"Harry, tú y el bebé van a tener sólo lo mejor a partir de ahora, lo único que tu puedes hacer es acostumbrarte a ello" dijo Lucius firmemente. Harry se ruborizó e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero Lucius tomó su rostro entre sus manos nuevamente. "Harry yo no estoy aquí únicamente por el bebé. Me fue imposible dejar de pensar en ti desde aquel día, y realmente me gustaría tener una relación contigo, que podamos ser una familia"

"Una familia… me gusta esa idea" Harry sonrió ampliamente, con una mano agarrando la muñeca de Lucius, y reposando la otra sobre el pequeño bulto que se había formado en su estómago. "Yo tampoco pude dejar de pensar en ti, y no sólo por las razones obvias"

"¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad entonces" preguntó Lucius esperanzado.

"No me lastimes", dijo Harry seriamente, en esas tres palabras diciéndole todo a Lucius.

"Nunca intencionalmente, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para enmendarlo si te lastimo sin intención" Lucius prometió antes de besar suavemente los labios de Harry, sellando así su promesa. Harry suspiró en el beso y se acercó más a Lucius, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de Lucius mientras continuaban besándose suavemente, promesas, sentimientos y esperanza siendo intercambiada entre ellos con ese beso. Lentamente, Lucius interrumpió el beso, optando por presionar varios besos en aquellos labios que había estado soñando.

"Y yo prometo no lastimarte intencionalmente" Harry susurró en los labios de Lucius, sus ojos verde esmeralda fijos en los grises de Lucius los cuales parecieron más suaves al escucharlo, y confirmaron lo que Harry sospechaba. "Grecia me parece bien" dijo Harry luego de unos momentos de sólo mirarse el uno al otro. Lucius tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que Harry le decía, y sonrió.

"Iremos a Grecia entonces. ¿Quieres que esperemos hasta mañana o que partamos hoy mismo?" preguntó Lucius.

"Preferiría ir hoy, para no arriesgar que la Orden me encuentre", suspiró Harry.

"De acuerdo, termina lo que estás comiendo mientras yo empaco tus cosas" Lucius sonrió besando suavemente los labios de Harry antes de ponerse de pie y sacar su varita. Cuando terminó de dirigir todas las cosas que Harry había desempacado para que se guarden nuevamente, Harry también había terminado de comer y ya había apilado todos los libros que había comprado en la mesa, junto con una bolsa con cosas extra que también había comprado. "¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Harry en el sofá, con el baúl de Harry reducido en su bolsillo.

"Cosas que he estado comprando. El doctor me recomendó algunos libros y Bundles me envió un catálogo de lo que puedo comprar vía lechuzas, entonces encargué algunas otras cosas" dijo Harry ruborizándose levemente, y haciendo que Lucius sienta curiosidad.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Lucius señalando la bolsa. Cuando Harry asintió, miró dentro de la bolsa y alzando una ceja sacó las tres cosas que se encontraban dentro y las colocó sobre sus rodillas. Un par de unas pequeñísimas botitas de bebé, un biberón (o mamadera) verde con el dibujo de una linda serpiente blanca, y un tierno y peludo osito de peluche amarillo.

"Necesitaba algo más además de los libros para convencerme de que esto es real, no quiero comprar muchas cosas…pero tenía ganas de tener algunas" Harry murmuraba ruborizándose más que antes.

"Me gustan, especialmente el biberón, y tenemos muchas "primeras" cosas que vamos a poder comprar juntos" sonrió Lucius acariciando al osito de peluche.

"Quería que el bebé tuviera algo de su otro papá, por eso cuando ví el biberón no pude resistirme a comprarlo. Tú ya hiciste todo esto anteriormente, al menos sabrás lo que necesitaremos" le sonrió Harry a Lucius antes de fruncir su ceño cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

"Narcissa contrató a alguien para que compre todas las cosas que Draco iba a necesitar, y uno de nuestros elfos cuidó de él cuando nació. Entre ella y los planes de mi padre, tuve muy poco que ver con la crianza de Draco hasta que el tenía cerca de ocho años" admitió Lucius en un tono bajo, hablándole al peluche. Harry estiró sus brazos para tomar el rostro de Lucius y forzarlo a que lo mire.

"Nosotros vamos a comprar todo lo que el bebé necesite juntos, y me rehúso a que un elfo doméstico críe a mi bebé" Harry dijo fingiendo enojo, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

"¿Todo lo haremos nosotros?" preguntó Lucius empezando a sonreír

"Sí, todo lo compraremos nosotros, ya sea personalmente o por catálogo" asintió Harry.

"Eso suena perfecto" suspiró Lucius acercándose más a Harry y besándolo profundamente. Harry cerró sus ojos en felicidad y placer, y se perdió en el beso, dándole acceso a la lengua de Lucius cuando éste la deslizaba por sobre sus labios. Lucius recorrió la boca de Harry sensualmente con su lengua, disfrutando la oportunidad de besar y tocar a Harry como lo había estado soñando desde esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos. "Tu sabor es delicioso" suspiró Lucius contra los labios de Harry, haciéndolo reír.

"Mi sabor es una mezcla de cucurucho y lima"

"Más tu propio sabor, delicioso" sonrió Lucius besando nuevamente a Harry antes de separarse reluctantemente de esos labios. "¿Estás listo para irnos, amor?" preguntó Lucius

"Sí, ¿Cómo iremos hasta allí?" preguntó Harry mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

"Mi anillo nos permitirá aparecernos en el lugar ya que todas las propiedades de la familia Malfoy están protegidas por protecciones de sangre. Iremos allí y luego le enviaré una lechuza al hotel para decirles que te has ido, y otra a mi abogado para empezar los trámites del divorcio. El ha estado esperando que tome esa decisión por años" explicó Lucius mientras reducía los libros de Harry y la bolsa, y los guardaba en su bolsillo.

"¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer?" Harry se mordió su labio al terminar de abrocharse su abrigo y miró a Lucius inseguramente.

"Harry, tú me estás ofreciendo una oportunidad para ser feliz, de tener una familia verdadera, con amor en oposición al frío, solitario e indeseado matrimonio con una mujer a la nunca estuve atraído, una mujer que nunca me gustó, que no tiene personalidad y no esperó ni a que hayamos estado casados durante cuatro meses siquiera para empezar a engañarme con otros" dijo Lucius firmemente, acercándose a Harry.

"Pero tú me dijiste que Draco fue concebido en…oh", Harry miró a Lucius tristemente.

"No sientas lástima por mí Harry", Lucius le dio la espalda, sintiéndose humillado de esto, que nunca se lo había confesado a nadie.

"Yo no siento lástima por ti, Lucius, nunca podría. Solo lamento que hayas tenido que vivir en un matrimonio infeliz, y estoy enojado por ti y disgustado con ella. También estoy totalmente asombrado de que ella haya sido capaz de engañarte, de que si quiera haya sentido el deseo de engañarte…de que alguien pueda" sonrió Harry tomando las manos de Lucius.

"Harry…" Lucius se pausó antes de de repente abrazar a Harry y besarlo con fuerza y apasionadamente, su lengua entrando en la boca de Harry sin respiro y haciendo que el beso fuera un poco mojado, pero no por eso menos impactante en Harry, que sentía que sus rodillas temblaban. Harry se dedicó a besar a Lucius de la mejor forma que pudo. Finalmente, Lucius tomó un poco de distancia, y miró a Harry, cuyos ojos brillaban divertidos.

"Wow… lo que haya dicho que provocó esa reacción, dímelo así recuerdo de no decirlo en público delante de ti" suspiró Harry sin soltar a Lucius por miedo de hacer algo vergonzoso, como caerse.

"Tú… eres… perfecto" Lucius selló cada palabra con un beso en los labios de Harry.

"No lo creo, pero gracias", se rió Harry acariciando la mejilla de Lucius tiernamente.

"Lo eres. Lo que siento mayor miedo de tener otra relación, es a volver a ser engañado. Admito que probablemente seré un poco posesivo y celoso de ti" Lucius le dijo a Harry.

"Yo no creo en las infidelidades, Lucius. Y sabiendo lo que sé ahora, nunca podría hacerte daño de esa manera"

"Gracias. Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo he tenido muy pocos amantes, sólo cuando la soledad era demasiada, y tú… tú eres el primero por el que realmente tengo sentimientos, y el primero al que he deseado tanto. Incluso si no existiera el bebé quisiera tener una vida contigo, pero creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad" admitió Lucius.

"Bueno, yo pensaba lo mismo" se rió Harry.

"Nos vamos, amor, ¿estás listo?" Lucius abrazó a Harry, pegando sus cuerpos.

"Listo" Harry abrazó también a Lucius, y cerró sus ojos cuando empezó a sentir que se estaban apareciendo.

_**Bueno, gente, este es el primer capítulo! Cuéntenme que piensan, sí? Y cualquier error que encuentren, no duden en decirme.**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

_**Flor**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Gracias a _Luna, piroemil,__alysshearts__y__arya-ellesmera_ por sus comentarios! Y a aquellos que la leen y la agregaron a sus alertas… Gracias!**

**Cualquier duda que tengan respecto a Lucius, o cualquier otro personaje no duden en preguntarme!**

**Las reacciones de Sirius, Remus, los Wealsleys, etc. (y de Draco!) se vienen pronto!**

**-Lucius/Harry-**

Lucius frunció su ceño preocupado cuando Harry vomitó en el recipiente que le había hecho conjurar. Lucius despejó el rostro de Harry de su propio cabello y empezó a frotar su espalda.

"Lucius, esto es una sorpresa…" el hombre se detuvo en sus pasos al ver la situación que se desarrollaba en su sala. "¿Está todo bien?" preguntó preocupado acercándose al lado de Lucius.

"Harry, ¿Necesitas algo?" Lucius preguntó preocupado cuando Harry experimentó arcadas otra vez.

"Apenas… agua... la poción… en el baúl", alcanzó a decir Harry. El hombre chasqueó sus dedos y rápidamente le ordenó el agua a un elfo doméstico, mientras Lucius sacaba el baúl de su bolsillo y lo volvía a su tamaño original, rápidamente revolviendo entre sus contenidos para encontrar la poción.

"¿Es ésta?" Lucius se la mostró a Harry, quien asintió quitándose de la mano y tragándola apresuradamente. El hombre le acercó el agua, la cual Harry bebió más lentamente, para finalmente detenerse y apoyar su espalda sobre el pecho de Lucius, el rubio abrazándolo suavemente para mantenerlo firme. Cerrando sus ojos, pudo sentir como se deshacían del recipiente, y pudo relajarse sobre el pecho de Lucius cansadamente. "Ven, éste ha sido una largo día, ven a sentarte" Lucius levantó a Harry en sus brazos y lo cargó a través del enorme living, hasta llegar al sofá.

"Estoy bien, Lucius, son sólo molestias matinales", suspiró Harry cansadamente, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el muslo de Lucius, quien se sentó en el borde del sofá y suavemente empezó a entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de Harry.

"Lo lamento, yo debería haber pensado en eso", dijo Lucius sintiéndose culpable.

"No había otra forma en la que hubiésemos podido llegar hasta aquí, excepto viajando como Muggles. Estoy bien, Lucius, había terminado de comer justo antes de salir, lo cual no fue una Buena idea, pensándolo bien" sonrió Harry. Unos pocos minutes más tarde, Harry se durmió y Lucius elevó su mirad, solo para encontrarse con la de su hermano, quien estaba sentado, observándolo en silencio. A pesar de ser un año menor que Lucius, desde una corta edad Marcus parecía ser el hermano mayor.

"Tu tienes muchas explicaciones para dar", dijo Marcus secamente. "Porque estoy bastante seguro de que escuché hablar de molestias matinales"

"Es así", le dijo Lucius, quien procedió a explicarle a su hermano toda la situación.

"Merlín, Lucius, no puedes hacer las cosas sencillas, ¿verdad? Hay muchísimas por las que podrías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazarías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazarías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazarías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazarías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazarías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazarías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazarías tener sentimientos, ni hablemos de embarazar," suspiró Marcos. "¿Lo amas?"

"Aún no, pero estoy en camino a hacerlo," admitió Lucius suavemente.

"¿Y que acerca de él? Él es joven, Lucius, probablemente nunca estuvo en una relación seria, y yo no quiero verte lastimado cuando… si él se va con otra persona," Las palabras de Marcus hicieron a Lucius estremecerse, y luego se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre su muslo.

"Yo también me estoy enamorando de Lucius. Seré joven, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser un chico realmente. Todo lo que quiero es una familia feliz, y la quiero con Lucius. Yo sé que no tienes ningún motive para creerme, pero no tengo ninguna intención de lastimar a tu hermano," dijo Harry en una voz un poco ronca, apoyándose en sus codos para poder mirar fijamente a Marcus. Lucius, por su parte, ayudó a Harry a sentarse, y le acercó agua a Harry, quien la bebió agradecido antes de volverse a recostar con un suspiro.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?," preguntó Lucius preocupado.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado; cómo tu dijiste, este ha sido un largo día; y además, fue la primera vez que me he aparecido", sonrió Harry

"La mayor parte de la gente vomita la primera vez, aún sin tener molestias matutinas," se sonrió Marcus. "Soy Marcus Malfoy. Me disculpo por lo que escuchaste, es que me preocupo por mi hermano," dijo Marcus algo incómodo.

"Está bien, entiendo de donde viene tu reacción. Lo único que yo puedo hacer es pedir que me des una oportunidad," dijo Harry tímidamente.

"No veo ningún daño en ello, después de todo tu llevas dentro de ti a mi sobrino o sobrina, y tuviste que pasar un montón de problemas para asegurarte su seguridad", asintió Marcus. "Es un placer conocerte, Harry" Marcus se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a Harry, quien la tomó con una sonrisa aliviada.

"Es un placer también para mi conocerte. Escuché a Draco mencionarte una o dos veces en la escuela," admitió Harry.

"Marcus es el Malfoy misterioso, se mantiene alejado de la vida social, y atiende muy pocas reuniones," explicó Lucius sonriendo. Harry tuvo que mentalmente sacudir su cabeza debido a lo que provocó en él el no usual sonido de la risa de Lucius.

"No te culpo en lo más mínimo, toda esa gente que ven que es lo que pueden conseguir de ti, para en cuanto te des vuelta clavarte un puñal en la espalda. No gracias," Harry frunció su nariz con disgusto.

"Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien Harry," sonrió Marcus. A Harry le gusto el cambio que la sonrisa provocó en Marcus. Antes tenía un aire intimidante, y Harry sabía que era porque no le tenía confianza con el corazón de Lucius pero la sonrisa pareció romper esa fachada de hielo. Él y Lucius eran similares y diferentes en varios aspectos. Mientras Lucius aparece como una persona fría y distante, Marcus parecía mas reservado, pero ambos tenían un cierto aire de superioridad, que parecía ser parte de los genes de los Malfoy, así como el cabello rubio. Una diferencia que existía era entre sus ojos, ya que los de Marcus eran marrones, y los de Lucius y Draco eran azules metalizados. Marcus también parecía más frágil, más Delgado que Lucius.

"Realmente espero que sí," respondió Harry honestamente.

"¿Quieres comer algo? Te sentías bastante mal, pero tu estómago necesita algo más que agua," preguntó Lucius, estirando su brazo para acomodar un mechó de cabello de Harry detrás de su oreja, sin pensarlo. Él no tenía idea de donde nacía esta gentileza, ya que jamás en su vida había sentido la necesidad de dársela a alguien. Draco había crecido lejos de él, y cuando fue parte de su vida ya no quería demostraciones de afecto.

"Algo liviano estaría bien," la voz suave de Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de Lucius, quien levantó la Mirada para ver a Marcus alcanzándole un plato con sopa a Harry.

"Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos un nuevo Malfoy. Draco fue el ultimo, así que será lindo tener un bebe en la familia nuevamente," mencionó Marcus mientras volvían a sentarse.

"' ¿Cuántos Malfoys hay?". Preguntó Harry curiosamente, mirando a los hermanos.

"Bueno, estamos Marcus y yo, tenemos un primo de parte de nuestro padre, Alexander, y él y Victoria, su esposa, tienen dos hijos, Darius, que es el mayor y tiene 23 años y esta casado con Lucian, y Gabriel que tiene 13 años. Aparte de Draco, somos todos los Malfoys que existimos, hasta que nazca el bebé", Lucius de repente le sonrió a Harry.

"¿Vas a querer saber cuál será el sexo del bebé?", le preguntó Harry, tomando la mano de Lucius entre las suyas, y comparándolas, notando que las de Lucius eran largas en una manera agradable, fuerte, cálida y más grande que las suyas propias.

"Me gustaría saberlo, si te parece bien, pero dudo que vaya a haber alguna sorpresa," respondió Lucius.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Harry confundido.

"No hubo ni unas sola mujer nacida Malfoy en casi trescientos años Harry," explicó Lucius.

"¿En serio? ¿Ni una mujer en trescientos años? ¿Cómo es posible?," preguntó Harry confundido.

"Existen distintas teorías que han pasado de generación a generación en la familia. Nadie sabe cuál es cierta, sólo sabemos que siempre nacen varones en la familia", respondió Marcus encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cuáles son esas teorías?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Él sabía que en el mundo muggle, estadísticamente era imposible que en una familia no naciera un determinado sexo por tanto tiempo.

"Bueno, hay una que dice que un viejo tío loco maldijo a su hermano y su cuñada para que no puedan tener la hija que tanto deseaban, y que esa maldición sigue pasándose en las generaciones," empezó Marcus.

"También hay otra acerca de un enemigo de la familia maldijo a todas las hijas que fueran a nacer de los Malfoys, entonces la familia, para evitar esto, encontró un hechizo para asegurarse solo tener hijos varones,"

"Y otra que dice que Cassius Malfoy, un especialista en pociones quedó cubierto con una poción que era para ayudar a otra pareja a tener un hijo varón, y continuó con los que vinimos después,"

"Hay otra historia que acerca de Lysander Malfoy, que secuestró y adoptó, por medio de un ritual de sangre, a la hija de unos de sus enemigos; y que el verdadero padre de la niña se sacrificó a sí mismo en un poderoso ritual para maldecir a la familia Malfoy para que nunca tengan hijas,"

"Hay otra teoría que simplemente se refiere a la magia de nuestros genes que nos impide tener hijas,"

"Y la última acerca de un antecesor loco, Samuel Malfoy, quien estaba paranoico con la idea de que alguien de afuera de la familia quisiera quedarse con la fortuna y la historia de la familia Malfoy al casarse con las hijas de la familia, entonces se aseguró de que sólo nazcan varones para mantener el nombre y los genes de los Malfoys," terminó Marcus, luego de que él y Lucius se turnaran para contarle a Harry la historia.

"Entonces, resumiendo, ¿se debe a un familiar loco haciéndolo sin querer o a propósito, una maldición, o como protección contra una maldición?", preguntó Harry frunciendo su ceño.

"En resumen, sí. Hemos gastado cientos de miles de Galeones para encontrar una solución o averiguar la verdadera razón, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido suerte," suspiró Lucius.

"Entonces seguramente nuestro bebé será un varón" murmuró Harry.

"Sí, y hablando de eso, Marcus, ¿puedes contactarte con el mejor pediatra de por aquí?, preguntó Lucius a su hermano, mientras acariciaba los dedos de Harry, que seguían jugando con los suyos.

"Por supuesto que sí, y me aseguraré que tenga bien presente la confidencialidad del paciente. ¿Qué… Qué piensas hacer con…?", Marcus dudó mirando a Harry y luego a Lucius.

"¿Con Narcissa?", Lucius adivinó qué era lo que su hermano intentaba decir. Marcus asintió, y Lucius podía sentir los dedos de Harry apretando con fuerza los suyos.

"Robert Livingston tiene el archivo para mi divorcio preparado con todas las pruebas preparado, solo está esperando que yo le de la luz verde para arrancar. Tan pronto como me prestes una lechuza, le diré que empiece los trámites," le respondió Lucius, acariciando los dedos de Harry y mirando a Marcus.

"Gracias a Merlín. Alexander se estaba preparando para envenenarla en las próximas navidades si tu no te decidías pronto," Marcus suspiró aliviado y sonrió ampliamente.

"Estoy seguro que sí," sonrió Lucius, y mirando a Harry le dijo: "Alexander es muy leal a su familia, y él y Narcissa se llevan mal desde que yo llevaba un año de casado… Esta situación hacía los encuentros familiares bastante interesantes."

"Nadie puede negar eso," se rio Marcus. "El la hechizó para que las serpientes la sigan en una fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando la vio coqueteando con un invitado. Le duró por tres meses el hechizo"

"Parece que él y Hermione se llevarían bien," se rio Harry, sin pensar en lo que decía.

"¿Tu amiga nacida de Muggles?", preguntó Lucius.

"Sí. El año pasado, cuando teníamos el grupo de defensa detrás de las espaldas de Umbridge, Hermione nos hizo firmar un papel que ella había hechizado. Cuando una chica nos traicionó al contarle a Umbridge, tuvo que andar un montón de tiempo con "DELATOR" escrito en granos en su cara. A decir verdad, los médicos de San Mungo todavía están tratando de removerlo", se rio Harry

"Parece ser una persona interesante," sonrió Marcus.

"Ella también le pegó una piña a Draco en su tercer año," agregó Lucius. Harry miró a Lucius con dudas, ya que no estaba seguro que pensaba Lucius de Hermione, especialmente con todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos bandos, pero Lucius se veía más que divertido, mientras que Marcus se rio abiertamente.

"¡Me hubiese encantado ver la cara de Draco en ese momento! Alcanzó a decir Marcus en medio de sus carcajadas. "No te sientas tan sorprendido, Harry, nosotros nos podemos reír cuando algo nos parece verdaderamente gracioso, o cuando alguien baja a Draco9 de sus aires de grandeza. Amo a mi sobrino hasta lo último, pero tiene mucho que aprender acerca del mundo," explicó al ver la cara confundida de Harry.

"Harry me ha informado que vamos a comprar todas las cosas para el bebé juntos, y que no piensa dejar que un elfo doméstico críe a nuestro hijo," sonrió Lucius.

"Bueno, cada vez me gustas más, Harry. Mi padre y el tío Samian deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas entre tú, Victoria y Lucien," dijo Marcus sonando entretenido. "Vengan, la comida ya está servida" agregó poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la sala, riéndose solo.

"¿Samian?," le preguntó Harry a Lucius, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando Lucius se inclinó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. "Estoy de diez semanas, todavía puedo ver mis tobillos," le dijo Harry divertido, pero aceptó su mano y permitió que lo ayude a ponerse de pie.

"Samian era el hermano de mi padre, y su hijo Alexander se casó con Victoria, que es una persona totalmente relajada y cálida. Y pensé que podíamos empezar a practicar antes que lleguemos al estadio de los masajes para los pies," dijo Lucius, y luego se inclinó para darle otro de esos besos adictivos a los necesitados labios de Harry, quién sintió como si dejaba de respirar, y brevemente pensó que nunca dejaría de sentir ese shock eléctrico que sentía cada vez que los labios de Lucius tocaban los suyos. Harry se estiró para entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello de Lucius, y presionar sus labios más firme.

"¿Estadio de masajes en los pies?" sonrió Harry en los labios de Lucius cuando se separaron, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo cuando Lucius acarició su estómago tiernamente.

"He escuchado que los pies y tobillos empiezan a doler, y me gustaría quitarte un poco de la carga y que sientas el menor malestar posible," Lucius se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente.

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, mis tobillos me han empezado a doler un poquito… Quizás puedas empezar a practicar," le dijo Harry seriamente, aunque al abrir sus ojos, éstos brillaban divertidos.

"¿De verdad?" Tu estás de diez semanas recién, pero tu panza es más grande que la de Narcissa, o la de Victoria en cualquiera de sus dos embarazos cuando ellas estaban de ese mismo tiempo… y tú eres por naturaleza más delgado que ellas dos," murmuró Lucius mirando el bulto de la panza de Harry. "¡Pero tú eres perfecto como estás!", agregó rápidamente al ver la ceja alzada de Harry.

"Le podemos preguntar al sanador cuando lo veamos," dijo Harry. "Tengo hambre," agregó con un pequeño puchero.

"Vamos, Marcus tiene un elfo doméstico que cocina mejor que los de Hogwarts," Lucius besó a Harry lenta y prolongadamente antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo por medio de la hermosa casa que Harry apenas había podido observar, y lo llevó hasta el comedor.

"Espero que ustedes dos no hayan estado besuqueándose en mi sala," dijo Marcus cuando ellos entraron.

"Un Malfoy que dice "besuqueándose", Sirius y Ron no me lo van a creer," Harry murmuró mientras se sentaba en la silla que Lucius le acomodó, en frente a un plato con una sopa que olía y se veía deliciosa, lo que le recordó que realmente tenía mucha hambre.

**Nota: Perdón por tardarme tanto en traducir... empecé la traducción hace casi dos semanas, me distraje y quedó por el medio...**

**Gracias por leer, y comenten! ME encanta saber de ustedes, y que piensan!**


End file.
